


Bubble Gum

by Holly57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amused Derek Hale, Bored Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 19:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Stiles is dying of boredom, his only entertainment being popping the same piece of bubble gum over and over again, much to Derek’s annoyance and slight amusement.Just a quick fluffy one-shot.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 95





	Bubble Gum

Stiles was officially bored, there was nothing to do, all the pups where out causing havoc around Beacon Hills but he’ll deal with that call from his dad later, Derek was sitting across the room reading yet another book - even though his already read like five today.

And all Stiles has to entertain himself is the bubble gum that his been popping relentlessly for the last ten minutes, but you can’t blame him because his _so_ bored he’s literally considering jumping out the window just to get a second of excitement but Stiles doesn’t have the attention span to deal with the lecture that he would definitely receive from his dad and Derek if he even tried.

_Pop_

_Pop_

Pop

“Stiles”

_Pop_

_Pop_

_Pop_

“I swear to God if you don’t stop I’m going to throw you out the window”

_Pop_

_Pop_

“Stiles!” Derek growled out louder this time and the teen in question finally stop popping his gum in exchange for turning his head in the direction of his mate - who had laid down his book on the sofa and was currently glaring at him.

Stiles smiled, innocent and mischievous as he asked “Yes Der?” Laughing when Derek huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously annoyed but there was also a hint of amusement in his green eyes so Stiles continued.

“I’m literally dying of boredom over here Der, it’s not funny” He complained scowling half heartedly when Derek started chuckling, obviously enjoying his pain.

That’s it.

_Pop_

_Pop_

_Pop_

“Stiles..” Derek growled with no heat this time now standing over him, stupid werewolf speed always making it easy for Derek to sneak up on him, damn man needs a bell.

“If you let me continue I was going to say..” Derek started leaning down to whisper the last words into Stiles’ ear, his hot breath making the teen blush.

“..That I can think of a couple ways to entertain you”.

Stiles grinned popping his gum one more time before grabbing onto the back of Derek’s neck and pulling him into a kiss that quickly turned much deeper and hotter in a matter of seconds.

Hours later Derek’s book laid abandoned in the same place that he left it, and Stiles received the annoyed call from his dad that he was expecting.

But at least he wasn’t bored anymore.


End file.
